


事后清晨

by Guzi261



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, M/M, 昨晚他们做爱了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guzi261/pseuds/Guzi261
Summary: 自从掉下悬崖以后他们第一次做爱，醒来后的Will注视着Hannibal。（一句话杯拔提及）一个片段式的短打～
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 9





	事后清晨

他们昨晚做爱了，而实际上从他们掉下到现在，一直处于某种诡异的气氛之下。Chiyo在他们伤势好的差不多的时候就离开了。这大约是Hannibal在古巴的一处房产，大概是Chiyo在他们昏迷的时候用了什么方法把他们带过来的，反正他一睁眼就已经在这了。伤好之后，Hannibal偶尔会出去，然后带点不知道是什么的肉回来烹饪，他从来没问过那是什么。同时，他也时不时地出去钓鱼，以免餐桌上都是自己不知道是谁的食物。他知道Hannibal还不想要和自己上床，因为他觉得Will没有准备好。确实，甚至昨晚之前他还觉得自己和Hannibal是柏拉图关系，不过现在恐怕不是了。而实际上Will也不清楚自己现在的想法了。当他抱着他一同坠下悬崖的时候，他是真的准备杀死他们两个，Hannibal在坠落的那个瞬间没有反抗，而是一直闭着眼睛，任由他带着他们一起坠落。不过天不遂人愿，他们没死，甚至活的还挺好，房子里有大量补给，更别说Hannibal现在还偶尔出去给他们搞个加餐。

从伤好之后到现在他还没有想好，他到底是该和Hannibal继续心照不宣地保持这种诡异的氛围下的诡异关系，还是打破现在的僵局。打破的方法有很多种，加入他，或者继续在让他们一起双双送命的路上继续努力？他没法否认那一夜屠龙后月光下血色的美丽。他们一起杀了龙，那感觉真的很好。Hannibal从来都知道，他也知道。而那一刻他以从未有过的坦率姿势承认了这一切。不过他没设想过现在的局面，他没想过Hannibal产生精神交涉之外的进一步肢体交流，虽然Freddie Lounds在她的三流报纸上公然称他们为“Murder Husbands”，这让他多少有点不知所措，昨晚他们比平时多喝了点酒，Will发誓，就多喝了一点。而如果没记错的话，貌似昨晚占据主动方的更多的是自己，他进入了Hannibal Lecter，这个认知让他突然有点面红耳赤。

醒来的时候，Hannibal正面对着他，微垂着头，他的胳膊搂在Hannibal的腰上，那感觉挺怪的，因为Hannibal远比他高大且四肢修长，但是现在，更像是Hannibal缩在他的怀抱里，这太奇怪了。

他坐在床上揉了揉自己昨晚睡得乱糟糟的卷发，趴下来把歪着头盯着Hannibal的脸，自从Hannibal在那个雪夜自首把自己送进监狱后，他再没如此仔细的观察过他，或者说，他其实从未以如此亲近的距离观察过他。Hannibal睡得很沉，食人魔睡着的时候显得更为放松和柔软，他的眉毛是淡金色的，平时掩藏在眉骨的阴影下面，不仔细看倒不是很明显，睫毛也是。“有眉毛的食人魔。”Will在心底揶揄道。Hannibal眉骨高而突出，和鼻骨连在一起形成一个T型，衬上高耸的颧骨，相当锋利，欧式风情。难怪到哪都有姑娘们对他趋之若鹜。下一次，Will想把手覆盖在上面描摹感受，如果有下次的话。

直到久卧带来的腰肢酸痛感提醒了他，这才发现自己趴在床上盯着Hannibal看的姿势有多傻。Will直起腰背，小心翼翼地下床，他决定为他们做一顿早饭。香肠炒蛋。

**Author's Note:**

> 香肠炒蛋，Hannibal在101拜访Will时为他做的早餐。


End file.
